1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard illuminating device and, more particularly, to a keyboard illuminating device of a portable computer that consists of a battery module and an illuminating module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a notebook computer can be conveniently carried and used and meet the requirement of work, study, leisure or exhibition, it is very popular. When a user needs to use the notebook computer in the dark or indoors, he often cannot recognize the position of each key of the keyboard of the notebook computer because of the insufficient ambient light and then inputs error commands, which causes the user trouble. Therefore, many auxiliary illuminating designs for the keyboard are provided.
Conventional keyboard illuminating devices can be divided into two types, namely the external connection mode or the built-in mode. The external keyboard illuminating device is connected to the expansion interface slot of the notebook computer to obtain the electricity to illuminate the keyboard. The conventional technology such as Taiwan patent publication No. 523237, entitled “illuminating device for notebook computer”, discloses an illuminating device connected to a PCMCIA interface slot of a notebook computer and for illuminating a keyboard. This type of device is independent of the notebook computer, needs to be additionally carried when a user travels and occupies the space in use. The built-in keyboard illuminating device is assembled to the housing of the notebook computer to save the space. The conventional technology such as Taiwan patent publication No. M286948, entitled “mobile computer having hidden auxiliary illuminating device”, discloses a keyboard illuminating device disposed on the housing around the screen of a notebook computer, and the keyboard illuminating device can be received in the housing in normal times and be pulled out to illuminate the keyboard when used. This type of illuminating device may obstruct the view of the user because of its disposal height, and the light may project on the screen of the computer and then cause a light reflecting effect.
Therefore, to solve the above conventional problem, the invention is provided.